This invention relates to high-speed packaging apparatus and, in particular, to a process whereby pouches having heatsealable closures may be rapidly processed without contamination of the seal area.
The use of flexible packaging for food has been increasing over the last 10 to 15 years. A flexible package is attractive for a number of reasons. Such packages are light in weight, compact for shipment and, when the packaging structure is properly selected, may be used as a closed container for cooking or heating the packaged product. Over the years, there has been an increase in both the quality and variety of heatsealable laminates which are suitable for such packaging applications. In order to compete more effectively with more conventional packaging techniques, it is necessary that very rapid processing of these packages be achieved. However, many foods suitable for such packaging are of such consistency that they tend to splatter and splash, in a rather unpredictable fashion, while they are being fed into the packages prior to effecting a closure. The result is that processing speeds, or other filling process parameters, must be selected to avoid such splatter.
After the invention described hereinbelow was made, and with full knowledge thereof, a search was carried out to determine whether the invention was patentable. No prior work was found which is believed to affect the patentability of the invention disclosed herein. Some protective procedures relating to heatsealing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,899 to Brinkmeier et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,910 to Stoger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,305 shows a fixed protective member in a metal fabrication application.